


Our Place

by SharkGirl



Series: Sousuke's Birthday Bash 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: (Almost) Naked Apron, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Sweet, sousukesbirthdaybash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Sousuke’s life was great.  There was only one problem.  He hadn’t seen Makoto in six weeks.  The reason?  One, Matsuoka Rin.  Sequel to That Voice.





	Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: THIS IS MY 100TH WORK ON AO3!
> 
> It's day four!! Sorry I'm a little late (as in, not ridiculously early)  
> I had to finish this and it just kept getting longer and...well, you know how it goes.  
> This is a sequel to [That Voice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4142205), but you don't have to read the first part. (But I wouldn't mind if you did!)
> 
> Please enjoy!!  
> Beta'd by DolphinGirl (I know!)  
> My eyes hurt from reading over this, lol. I hope I didn't miss any typos!

Yamazaki Sousuke had a pretty good life.  Sure, his childhood dream had needed to be tweaked a bit in order for him to realize it, but World Stage or no, he was moving forward.  He was a young man in the prime of his life, his high school graduation just a few weeks away and, after that, a bright, new future lay ahead of him at a college in Tokyo.  Plus, he had a super adorable and loving – not to mention extremely sexy – boyfriend.

He and Makoto had already been going out for five months and their time together had been amazing.

Yes, Sousuke’s life was great.  There was only one problem.

He hadn’t seen Makoto in six weeks.

The reason?  One, Matsuoka Rin.

His redheaded best friend had been extended an offer to join the Japanese National Swim Team and, while Sousuke was unbelievably proud and supportive, Rin’s training was putting a strain on their respective relationships.

“Hey, Sou, have you seen my running shoes?” Rin asked, getting on his hands and knees and checking under the bed.

“I haven’t,” Sousuke replied, not bothering to peek over the edge of his bunk. “Maybe you left them at Haru’s place.”

He heard Rin scoff.

“Sousuke, you know I haven’t been to Haru’s in weeks.”

“Yeah,” Sousuke began in a deadpan. “I noticed.”

Because Rin was running early in the morning and later in the evenings and swimming throughout the day – and also weight training, putting his meals together in advance, and keeping a log of his calorie intake – it left the redhead basically no free time.

And no free time meant no time to visit Haru.

Which meant that Rin was in their dorm every night.

Which meant Sousuke and Makoto didn’t get any alone time.

Now, one would think that Sousuke could go to Makoto’s house in order to get a little, for lack of a better term, hanky panky.  But, alas, it was not meant to be.  Every time Sousuke paid his boyfriend a visit, the twins just _had_ to have a slumber party with Sou-nii-chan.  And, as much as he adored the little tykes as if they were his own siblings, he much preferred to spend his nights in Makoto’s room with Makoto and Makoto only.

And without their clothes.

Of course, Rin and the twins weren't the only reasons. They all had exams to study for and a million other things going on in their hectic about-to-go-out-into-the-real-world lives.

“Don’t give me attitude, Sousuke,” Rin huffed from below and Sousuke heard him rooting through things on the floor. “This place is a mess! How can you find anything?”

Under better circumstances, Sousuke would have kept quiet.  He knew that Rin was a neat freak and it was better to leave him alone during one of his tirades.

But Sousuke was just a _little_ frustrated, so his response came out before he could stop it.

“I can find things just fine," he growled. "Why are you so pissy, anyway?” he snapped, surprising himself.

Rin froze, butt still in the air from the way he’d bent down to search the area under Sousuke’s desk.  Then he stood up slowly.  Very slowly.

“You wanna run that by me again?” Rin looked up at him, crimson eyes flashing.

Sousuke knew he’d made a mistake.

“Rin-”

“What the fuck do you mean, _I’m_ pissy?” Rin narrowed his eyes.  “You’re the one who’s been in a permanent bad mood for weeks now!” He threw his arms in the air. “You’re normally a grump, but, fuck, you’ve been damn near intolerable!”

The vein on Sousuke’s forehead gave a violent throb.

“Yeah, well, the past few weeks with you haven’t exactly been a picnic.” He leaned over the rails of his bunk, drawing his brows down. “Maybe you wouldn’t be so grouchy if you visited your boyfriend once in a while.”

“Don’t bring Haru into this!” Rin roared, balling his fists at his sides and glaring up at him. “I’m on edge because I’m stressed, not because I’m not getting any.” He folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. “Not everyone thinks with their  _dick_ , Sousuke.”

The brunet covered his face with his hands and flopped back onto his pillow, letting out an annoyed growl.

“Rin,” he began, his blood still boiling. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want to see Makoto for more than just sex?”

Sure, sex was high on his list of things to do, but he missed so much more.  Makoto’s smile.  His laugh.  The way his eyes sparkled and cheeks flushed when Sousuke paid him a compliment.  His bedhead.  His perfect back and the way he said Sousuke’s name.

He just really wanted to be close to him.  To hold him in his arms or rest his head on Makoto’s broad chest while the other man stroked his hair.

“Right.” Rin snorted. “I’ve had the great _pleasure_ of accidentally overhearing some of your phone calls,” he said sarcastically, probably rolling his eyes.  “You want to see him because you’re horny.”

“Or maybe I want to see him because I love him!” he barked, getting tired of his best friend’s assumptions.  He was mentally cursing him out when he heard the metallic creaking of the bunk bed’s ladder.  Sousuke pulled his hands away from his face and looked over to see a surprisingly inquisitive Rin.  “What?”

“You…love Makoto?” Rin asked, voice soft, all traces of anger gone.

Suddenly, Sousuke realized what he’d said.  His cheeks burned and he averted his gaze, focusing on the wall.

“Sousuke.”

“So what if I do?” he asked, beyond embarrassed.  He and Makoto hadn’t said that particular L-word to each other just yet.  He knew the other man liked him – and liked him a lot – but, after only five months, he didn’t know if it was too soon to admit just how deep his feelings ran.

“Got it.” Rin said and Sousuke turned just in time to see his best friend’s head disappear.

He furrowed his brow and looked over the edge, watching as Rin crossed over to his desk and grabbed his cell.

“Got what?” Sousuke asked, but Rin ignored him, quickly searching through his contacts and selecting one before bringing his phone to his ear.  “Got what, Rin?” He tried again, but the redhead held up a hand and walked out of their room.  Sousuke just heard Rin give a cheery greeting before their door closed.  “…the hell?”

 

Sousuke found out what the phone call was about the very next day.

“I need the dorm tonight,” Rin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sousuke looked up from his study guide and raised his brows.

“What?”

“I said, I need the dorm tonight,” Rin repeated. “I’m having a guest over.”

“A guest?” He frowned. “Wait.” He shook his head. “And where the hell am I supposed to sleep?”

“I’ve made the necessary arrangements.” The redhead grinned in a way that should have been warning enough for Sousuke to leave it alone, but he was curious.

“Have you now?”

“Yup!” Rin beamed.

Just then there was a knock at their door.

“Perfect timing,” Rin said and spun on his heel to answer the door.  When he opened it, Sousuke was surprised to see Haru standing there, an overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

“Nanase?”

“Yamazaki,” the shorter man greeted, bobbing his head once.

Sousuke looked back over at Rin, opening his mouth, but his best friend cut him off.

“Haru is spending the night and I figured you wouldn’t want to stick around for that.” He snickered. “So, pack your bag,” he nearly sang, walking over to Sousuke’s dresser and grabbing a few pairs of socks and underwear.

“Wait. Hold on.” Sousuke stood up from his desk and held a hand out. “I still don’t know where I’m going-”

“To be with Makoto, of course,” Haru answered, walking over to Rin’s bed and setting his bag down. “He’s expecting you.”

“He’s expe--” Sousuke blinked. “Oh.”

So, that’s how it was.  Rin and Haru wanted some alone time, so they were sending Sousuke away to sleep over at Makoto’s.  Part of him was really excited, since he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in so long, but another part was jealous.  They were going to be able to do whatever they wanted, while Sousuke was going to have to share Makoto’s spare futon with the twins again.

“Don’t look so glum, Sou-chan.” Rin sidled up and elbowed him in the ribs. “I told you I made arrangements, didn’t I?”

“What are you-”

“Here.” Haru stepped up and thrust his fist forward.  Sousuke looked down at it, raising an eyebrow. Haru wasn’t exactly the fist-bumping type.

“What?”

“Take it.” Haru shook his fist, his normally stoic face showing the slightest hint of impatience.

Sousuke stuck out his hand and Haru opened his, dropping  something small and metallic into the brunet’s open palm.

“Clean up when you’re done,” he began coolly before his tone turned deadly, “and if you hurt Makoto, I’ll-”

“They’ll be fine.” Rin chuckled, swatting his hand dismissively. “You know Sousuke _cares_ for Makoto, right?” he said and then glanced up at Sousuke, a teasing smile on his lips.

Something told him that Rin may have shared what Sousuke said the day before with Haru.

“Yeah.” Haru sighed. “Just make sure to lock up when you’re done.”

It was then that Sousuke finally get a good look at the thing Haru had handed him.

It was a key.  The key to his house.

 

When Sousuke made it to the proper stop – Rin had written the directions on a piece of paper and pinned it to Sousuke’s shirt like he was a child – he shouldered his bag and stepped off of the train.  He still couldn’t believe he was finally going to get some alone time with Makoto after so long.  Nervous excitement bubbled up in his chest and butterflies filled his stomach.

He tried to shake the feeling.  He and Makoto had been dating for months already.  They’d done just about everything.  He didn’t need to be nervous.

But then he rounded a corner and saw his boyfriend standing there.  He hadn’t seen him yet.  He was busy patting the head of a man’s dog, smiling down at it in that warm Makoto way.

Sousuke’s heart swelled.

He quickly swallowed and walked forward, clearing his throat once the man with the dog walked away.

“Oh, Sousuke.” Makoto looked up, taken by surprise.  Then he beamed.  “You made it.”

“Yeah.” He returned the smile and took another step closer. “I, uh, have the key so.”

Wow.  Great opening line, Yamazaki.  Smooth as fuck.

“That is, I mean-” Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck.  Why was he getting all flustered now?

“I don’t know why Haru felt the need to bring his key all the way to you,” Makoto began, helpfully ignoring Sousuke’s awkwardness.  “I have a spare.”

“Oh.”

Sousuke thought about it.  It was probably because Rin wanted it to be super dramatic or something, surprising Sousuke with the key to Haru’s place so he and Makoto could finally have some alone time.  Well, even if it wasn’t necessary, just the fact that Rin had gone through the trouble of arranging it was still super thoughtful.

Sousuke would have to thank him later.

He and Makoto walked together, his boyfriend chattering on about this and that.  Sousuke didn’t mind.  He loved Makoto’s voice.  Hell, the other man could have read aloud from the dictionary and Sousuke would be content to rest his head in Makoto’s lap and listen forever.

Finally, they made it to Haru’s house.

“Come on in,” Makoto said, stepping forward and unlocking the door with his spare key.  “I’m not sure what Haru has other than mackerel, but I’ll see if I can whip us up something for lunch.” And, with that, Makoto disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Sousuke alone in the entryway.

He took a quick look around.  He’d only been in the Nanases’ house a handful of times and it usually wasn’t for very long.  He set his bag down and removed his shoes.  His arm brushed against something that crinkled and he looked down to see Rin’s directions still pinned to his shirt.  He rolled his eyes and removed them, stuffing the note into his bag.

Makoto appeared a moment later, poking his head out from the kitchen.

“Um, Sou?”

“Yeah?” Sousuke padded closer. “Need any help?”

“Oh, no, not really, just, uh.” Makoto bit his lower lip, looking down at the ground. “Never mind. It’s stupid.” Then he ducked back into the kitchen.

Sousuke stood there for a moment, confused, but then he took a deep breath and walked after him.  He knew Makoto wasn’t the best cook, so maybe he needed help or something.  That explained why he looked so embarrassed.  Sousuke would just pop into the kitchen and—

He froze at what he saw.  Makoto was bent over, one leg stepping back into his pants.  Sousuke’s eyes trailed up his boyfriend’s long, sculpted legs to the green boxer briefs he was wearing and up to the bow just above them.

The bow.

The bow that secured the apron to his nearly naked form.

“Mako?” he began and the other man jumped.

“Sou!” he shrieked and dropped his pants, turning toward him. “You weren’t supposed to see-”

“You…” Sousuke blinked, taking it all in.  The blush on Makoto’s cheeks, the frills on the light mint-colored apron, and the little cartoon orca design which had the words ‘Best Cook’ spelled out in English above it.  Finally, he recovered, looking back at Makoto’s face. “You didn’t want me to see?”

“Well, I, um,” Makoto floundered. “Rin said you’d l-like it, b-but, after I p-put it on, well, as you can see, it doesn’t really suit me so-”

“Are you kidding?” Sousuke closed the distance between them. “You look gorgeous.”

“I…do?” Makoto’s cheeks tinted a shade darker.

“Absolutely.” Sousuke lifted a hand and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the reddened flesh. “I mean, you’re always gorgeous, but this look is especially tempting.”

He would _definitely_ need to thank Rin after this.

“So…you like it?” Makoto put his hand over Sousuke’s, nuzzling his palm.

“Very much.” All of Sousuke’s nerves seemed to vanish as he leaned closer, brushing his lips against Makoto’s. “So,” he pulled back and smirked, “wanted to jump right into it, did you?”

Makoto had the decency to look sheepish.

“Well, it _has_ been awhile…” he batted his eyelashes, somehow looking both innocent and devilish at the same time.

“Weren’t you making lunch?” Sousuke quirked an eyebrow.

“We can eat after, can’t we?” Makoto bit his lower lip.

“You damn sexual deviant.” Sousuke chuckled and kissed him again.

Their kisses grew longer and more heated as Sousuke pushed Makoto a few steps back, pressing him up against the counter.  He licked along the seam of his lips, eliciting a low moan as Makoto opened up for him.  Sousuke sneaked a hand under the front of his apron, palming his boyfriend’s half-hard cock through the thin fabric of his underwear.

“Sou,” Makoto gasped, pulling away to breathe, “You want to do it in here?”

“Didn’t you?” Sousuke teased, wrapping his fingers around Makoto’s clothed erection.

“Well, I wanted to –ah—surprise you and then –oh—” Makoto tipped his head back as Sousuke teased the head of his cock, dipping a finger into the slit.

“You sure you don’t want it right now?” Sousuke asked, feeling the dampness there. “You’re soaking through your underwear.”

Makoto let out an embarrassed moan.

“Sou…suke…”

“Hmm?” He leaned forward and sucked on his lover’s neck, feeling Makoto’s pulse jump as he scrapped against the sensitive flesh with his teeth.

“This is…the kitchen…”

“I know…” He purred against his skin, kissing his way along his boyfriend’s jaw. “You _did_ seduce me in an apron, after all.” He pressed his hips forward to prove his point.

“But.” Makoto gripped the edge of the counter, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “This is w-where H-Haru eats, s-so-”

Sousuke pulled back, a frown on his lips.  Haru?  Really?  He had to mention him right now?

“I get it.” Sousuke pulled back and ran a hand through his hair.

“Sorry.” Makoto pouted and Sousuke could almost see the droopy ears and tail that went with that look.

“Hey.” He cupped Makoto’s cheek again and kissed his nose. “That’s fine. We don’t have to do it in here.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “We’d probably break the table, anyway.”

Makoto smiled at that.

“I definitely wouldn’t want to explain that one to Haru’s parents.”

“Mhm,” Sousuke replied and kissed him on the lips again. “So, shall we move to the bedroom or…would you like a bath first?”

 

They stumbled into the bathroom, Sousuke untying the apron and Makoto tearing at the brunet’s clothing.  They nearly tripped, their lips never parting as they tried to complete their tasks.  Finally, they broke for air and Sousuke pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it toward the basket near the tub.  Makoto removed his apron and added it to the pile while Sousuke shucked off his pants and underwear in one movement.

“Finally.” Sousuke kicked his clothing to the side and tore off his socks.  When he looked up, Makoto was standing with his hands behind his back, his face bright pink.  He was still wearing his underwear, a very obvious bulge tenting the front. “Mako…”

“Sorry, I’m just a little…” Olive green eyes looked his way before he dropped his gaze. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Sousuke looped his arms around Makoto's waist and pulled him close. “I’m a little nervous, too.”

“You are?” Makoto pulled back and stared up at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah.” He scratched the back of his head. “It’s been awhile, so…”

“Yeah,” Makoto echoed and took Sousuke’s hand in his. “So, let’s take our time.”

Makoto turned on the water and began filling the bath. Then he removed the last of his clothing and set them on top of their pile.

The two showered in comfortable silence, taking turns washing each other’s backs and rinsing away the suds.  By the time they were finished, the tub was full.

“After you,” Sousuke said and held his hand out.  Makoto took it and stepped into the tub. 

It was a tight squeeze, but they both fit, though Sousuke’s knees were tucked under his chin.

“Maybe I should…sit behind you?” Sousuke offered.

With minimal sloshing and no injuries, they maneuvered so Sousuke’s back was against one end of the tub and Makoto was in his lap.

They stayed like that for a bit, but then Sousuke’s legs started to go numb.  He tried moving them a bit and winced.

“What’s wrong, Sou?” Makoto turned around to look at him.

“Nothing.”

“Sousuke…”

“Well, my legs are sort of-”

Makoto immediately shot up.

“I’m sorry!” he apologized.  “It’s because I’m so big that-”

“You’re not big.”

“Sousuke, I’m over six feet tall.” Makoto laughed through his nose.

“So am I.”

“So…maybe we shouldn’t try to share a bath?”

Sousuke had the beginnings of a pout on his lips before Makoto made a suggestion.

“What if I sit behind you on the ledge and give you a massage?”

Well, that didn’t sound too bad.

Makoto sat on the tiled edge just behind Sousuke.  It was wide enough that the sandy-haired man could rest his back against the wall, but still bend his knees, the lower part of his legs submerged in the bath water.

Sousuke scooched back and rested his head between Makoto’s legs, pillowing his cheek on one of his boyfriend’s inner thighs.  He hummed in contentment as Makoto began to massage his head, his fingers running through Sousuke’s hair and his nails every-so-often scraping at his scalp.

Surely, this was heaven.

Makoto moved his hands to the back of Sousuke’s head, rubbing the tight muscles of his neck and sliding down to massage his shoulders.

“You hold all your tension here,” Makoto said with a chuckle as he worked out a particularly stubborn knot.

Sousuke just moaned and nodded his head, his entire body humming with pleasure.

He was coherent enough to realize just how close he was to a particular part of Makoto.  He turned his head and kissed the pink flesh, causing his boyfriend to jump.

“S-Sou…!”

“Mmm…don’t stop,” Sousuke said and then began mouthing Makoto’s cock, feeling it harden under his tongue.

“Sou…w-wait…a-ah…” One of Makoto’s hands was in his hair again, tugging at the thick, dark strands. “Stop.”

Sousuke pulled his mouth away and looked up.

“What’s wrong?”

Makoto was leaning over him, silhouetted by the light above.

“U-Um…” Makoto bit his lower lip again.

“Do you not like it?” Sousuke reached a hand up and brushed the pads of his fingers along Makoto’s length, causing the other man to shudder.

“That’s n-not it.” Makoto swallowed. “It’s just…”

“What?” Sousuke sat up and turned to face him properly, concerned. “What is it, Mako?”

“This is where Haru bathes and-”

Haru again.

“Oh.” Sousuke tried not to feel hurt.  It wasn’t like Makoto was thinking about Haru in _that_ way.  He just didn’t want to do things in the other man’s bathtub.

Never mind the fact that their first time had been on _Rin’s_ _bed_.

But, if Sousuke knew anything about Haru, he knew the hydrophile had a habit of soaking in his tub at all hours.  So, maybe Makoto had a point.

“Then…should we dry off and move this to the bedroom?” he asked, sliding his hands up Makoto’s thighs and delighting in the soft moan and eager nod his boyfriend gave him.

 

Five minutes into a heavy, still slightly damp and very much naked make out session, Makoto broke away from their kiss, his hand flying to Sousuke’s, which had wrapped itself around the shorter man’s erection.

“Wait.”

“What now?” Sousuke hadn’t meant to snap. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. “What’s wrong, Mako?”

“Um…” Makoto looked down at the duvet cover as he spoke. “This is Haru’s bed…w-where he s-sleeps and-”

“Okay.” Sousuke pulled back, releasing his boyfriend. “Mako, I want you to be completely honest with me, alright?”

Makoto looked confused, but he nodded.

“Do you not want to have sex with me?”

“What?” Olive green eyes widened.

“Because every time we get close, you stop us and-”

“No, that’s not it!” Makoto grabbed Sousuke’s cheeks, meeting his gaze. Then, realizing he was being pretty bold, he let go and lowered his hands to his lap. “I…it’s just a little…weird…doing it in Haru’s childhood home.”

Ah.

“Then…” Sousuke trailed off.  What were they going to do?  They couldn’t go to Makoto’s house.  They wouldn’t get any alone time.  And it’s not like they could go to a hotel.  They were in Iwatobi and the man who ran the place nearby knew everyone by name.  “I’ll go get our clothes.” He got off the bed.

“Sou…”

“It’s okay.” He smiled. “We can have lunch and then-”

“But.” Makoto stood up, crossing over to him. “I really want to do it with you.”

“Mako…”

“No, really, I…when Rin called me yesterday, I-”

“He called _you_?” Sousuke asked, raising an eyebrow. “I figured he’d called Nanase.”

“No.” Makoto shook his head. “We got to talking and I suggested the whole thing.”

“You…did?”

“Yeah.” Makoto looked away shyly. “I even told Haru we’d clean up, so…” He glanced back up through thick lashes.  “Let’s do it, Sousuke.”

 

The second time Makoto’s bed hit the mattress, his surprised moan was swallowed by Sousuke’s mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance – a fight Makoto willing forfeited, Sousuke was sure.

“Mako.” Sousuke broke the kiss. “Did you bring any-”

“Under the bed.” Makoto arched his back, rolling their hips together. “H-Hurry.”

Sousuke reached a hand beneath the bed and felt around for the bottle of lubricant.  Makoto must have planned ahead if he put it under there.  His fingers brushed against something, but it didn’t feel right.

“What is it, Sou?” Makoto panted, craning his neck in an attempt to peer over the edge of the bed.

“Don’t know.” He grabbed it and hauled it up.  It was a shoebox.  “Is it in here?”

“No, that’s not mine.” Makoto shook his head. “We should put it back and—Sousuke!” He gasped, scandalized as Sousuke opened it.  “That’s Haru’s, we shouldn’t-”

“Wow.” Sousuke looked at the interesting collection of sex toys and flavored lube.  He lidded the box and put it back under the bed, not wanting to think about it now, but making a mental note to tease Rin about it later.

Finally, he managed to wrap his hand around the bottle he was searching for.  He brought it up and held it so Makoto could see.

“This is yours, though, right?”

“Yes.” Makoto smiled and took it from him. “Shall I prepare myself or-”

“Allow me.” Sousuke plucked it from his fingers. “I’ve been thinking about spreading you open for weeks.”

Makoto shivered, his eyes going dark.

“Sou…”

“Now, spread your legs for me, Mako.”

His boyfriend did as he was told, gripping the sheets when Sousuke rubbed a slick finger against his entrance, applying just shy of enough pressure to penetrate.

“Sou…please… _please_.”

“It’s been awhile,” Sousuke said, slipping in slowly. “I need to be thorough.”

“No, I’ve been…um.” Makoto’s face flushed, the red color spreading down to his neck and chest. “I’ve been, you know, by myself and-”

Sousuke pictured Makoto pleasuring himself, four fingers deep inside his ass and a hand around his dripping cock.

“Shit,” he cursed and slid another finger inside, eliciting a choked moan from his lover.

“Sousuke…!”

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Sousuke crooked his fingers and watched as Makoto grew impossibly harder, dribbling onto his stomach.  Unable to resist the urge, Sousuke leaned forward and licked him clean, savoring the taste that was uniquely Makoto.

“Sou…hurry…I want it…”

“I know, Honey,” he cooed, meaning to tease him just a bit, but surprised when Makoto tightened around him.

“Please…”

Sousuke added a third finger, stretching Makoto as wide as he could, still careful not to hurt him, but quickly becoming desperate to be inside him.

“Sousuke…please…fuck me...!”

And that was it.  Sousuke pulled his fingers free and grabbed the bottle of lube.

“Where’s the-”

“Here.” Makoto pulled a box of condoms out from under the pillow.

He really _had_ been prepared.

“Hurry, Sousuke.”

He nodded and opened the box, grabbing one of the foil packages and tearing it open.  He tried to slide it on, first putting it on inside-out, and finally managed to unroll it.

Makoto took the bottle from his hands and poured a liberal amount over Sousuke’s erection, wrapping his fingers around it and making sure it was completely coated.  Then he tossed the lube to the side, olive green eyes looking up at him expectantly, their pupils blown and his face flushed.

“Fuck me.”

“Yeah.”

Sousuke placed his hands on the backs of Makoto’s thighs and spread his legs wider.  Then he reached one hand down to grip his cock, lining it up with his lover’s dripping entrance.  He slid forward and his vision whited out.  Makoto was so tight.  So fucking tight.

“Shit.” Sousuke bit the inside of his cheek. “Relax a bit, Honey.”

“O-Okay…” Makoto gripped the sheets, brow furrowed, and took a deep breath in through his nose.  Sousuke immediately felt the difference and was able to slide the rest of the way in.

“There. Good boy,” he praised, panting.

Makoto moaned beneath him.

After taking a moment to adjust, Sousuke began to move, starting slow, but upping the pace when Makoto crossed his ankles behind his back.

“Oh, Sousuke…h-harder.”

“Fuck…Mako…” He grit his teeth.  He was almost there, but he didn’t want to do it alone.  He wanted Makoto to come with him.  He reached down and pumped Makoto’s erection in time with his thrusts.

“A-Ah…S-Sousuke…!” Makoto arched his back and came in hot spurts all over his chest and Sousuke’s hand.  Sousuke followed right behind, finally letting himself go, the toe-curling pleasure washing over him in waves.

He slumped forward, bracing himself as to not crush the man beneath him.  Slowly, he lowered his body, burying his face in Makoto’s shoulder.

“That was amazing,” Sousuke panted against his boyfriend’s skin. “I love you so much.”

He felt more than heard Makoto’s sudden intake of breath.

The warm afterglow quickly dissipated, replaced by swirling, cold uneasiness in Sousuke’s gut.

“You…love me?”

Shit. Sousuke hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Well, it was too late now.

Sousuke pulled back, searching Makoto’s expression for any sign of rejection.

“I do,” he admitted. “For a long time, Makoto, I’ve…” he trailed off. “I’m completely in love with you.”

“Oh, Sousuke, I-”

“You don’t have to say it just because I did or anything,” Sousuke cut him off. “I mean, I’d love to hear it, but only if you mean it and-”

He was silenced by a kiss.

Makoto lowered his head back to the pillow and smiled up at him.  That same smile that Sousuke dreamed about every night they were apart.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, cheeks pink.

“For how long?” Sousuke asked, finding it hard to believe.  Makoto was easy to love.  He was sweet and kind and wonderful and perfect.  He couldn’t imagine what he’d done to make a literal angel fall in love with him.

“For longer than you’d think…” Makoto’s blush deepened.

“Oh, really?” Sousuke grinned. “For longer than I’ve loved you?”

“Maybe…”

“It’s not a competition, you know.” He chuckled. “But I’m glad.”

“Me, too.” Makoto reached up and laced their fingers together, ignoring how sticky they were.

“You know,” Sousuke began after a moment. “We really need to find a better place to meet.”

“I know…” Makoto lamented, covering his face with his other hand. “We did it on Haru’s bed. I can never look him in the eye again...”

“Graduation is only a few weeks away.” Sousuke cleared his throat, changing the subject. “Do you already know where you’re going?”

“Of course.” Makoto laughed, removing his hand. “K University. Same as you.”

“Then…maybe, since we’re going to be living in the same place,” Sousuke swallowed, “We could be living in the same place?”

“…what?” Makoto knit his brows together, clearly not following.

“I mean…wouldn't it be nice if, instead of doing it at his place.” He glanced around the room. “Or at your place or my place…” He pursed his lips, gazing up at his boyfriend. “What if we did it at our place?”

“Our place…” Makoto repeated and then the brightest smile Sousuke had ever seen broke out on his face. “I like the sound of that.”

"Yeah?" he asked, feeling relieved.

"Yeah."

"So...should we start looking for apartments or-"

Makoto cut him off with a kiss again.

"Maybe after the next round?" he asked, eyebrows raised and lip caught between his teeth.

How could Sousuke resist?

"After the next round, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Why do my smutty fics always end up so long? Haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on my nsfw blog [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
